The invention of the parent patent application is a flexible, Bowden wire cable having a Vise Grip type actuator and control handle, with a gripping head on the bottom end of the Bowden wire cable for grasping lost plumb bobs and like items from hard-to-get-to places.
The device of the parent application is quite useful, and the gripping head is to a certain extent interchangeable with other heads by means of set screws. However, there is a need for an interchangeable head connecting structure which will permit the variegated head types to be used with the same basic device, such variation to include as a possibility an electromagnetic head attachment and heads having accommodations for a fiber optic system which both illuminates the area immediately in front of the gripping head, and provides a viewer adjacent the handle through which can be seen the illuminated area.